


Breaking the Rules

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: Life with the F.A.C.E. Family (Mother!Reader Insert) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child!America, Child!Canada, F/M, Gen, I suppose you can either see it as an Human AU or not, Mother!Reader, Other, Protective America, america tries to stick up for him but ends up getting them in trouble, canada is shy and bullied, maybe in future parts of the series, since it's not really said yet, written for flash fiction month july 2016 on deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Child!America is protective of Child!Canada, and tries to defend him from bullies.</p><p>*</p><p>I'm terrible at summaries. Sorry! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia nor the characters within it, and I don't own you.  
> I do own this story, however, so don't steal it! Please!
> 
> Also, this has been written on my other accounts. So far, only DeviantArt.

You expected it from Alfred because, well, he was Alfred. He was the prankster, the troublemaker, and no amount of detentions and groundings would make him stop. He was also the eldest of the two, which meant not only was he trying to impress his younger brother all the time, but he was also very protective of him, and often you'd pick them up only to be told of Alfred's 'heroic adventures of saving his little brother from the villains'.  
  
You would shake your head, scold him and give him a grounding, but you would secretly be proud of your son, always making sure to shoot a soft smile in his direction to let him know you weren't angry...much.  
  
Matthew, however, not so much. He was quiet, shy almost and often was the one you'd find more often than not in the library, his nose stuck in a book while his mind was off in a wonderfully imaginative adventure. Matthew was peaceful, Alfred was not. Matthew never got in trouble, Alfred always did. Matthew was the good brother, Alfred was the- well, not-entirely-evil-but-not-entirely-good brother.  
  
So, yes, you expected it from Alfred, and yet here you were sitting down in the hallway outside of the Headmaster's office, wondering if maybe you've mistaken the two in the past because surely Matthew could not have done this.  
  
You sighed quietly as you tried to keep a blank face on. Alfred stood just a little in front of you, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and one leg bent against the wall, looking for all the world like some overprotective bodyguard. Matthew sat beside him, his head hung low and fingers occasionally twiddling together nervously. You could tell how apologetic he was, you could tell how worried he was as well, but you didn't say anything.  
  
What did you say? You've never been one to punish your children seriously. Even when Alfred did bad things, you could never find it within your heart to tell him off too badly (you blamed his surprisingly-good puppy dog face). So trying to find a way to tell Matthew off was even harder, especially since you knew he truly was a kind-hearted, sensitive boy. He doesn't usually do this sort of thing.  
  
The sound of a door suddenly opening could be heard, and you turned towards it, your teeth biting down hard on your bottom lip to try and keep the blank look. You resisted the urge to hug your youngest, who looked to be on the verge of tears when he too looked up, and instead walked over to the frowning Headmaster. Holding your hand out, you shook his once, offering a tight smile as he led you into his office, your two children trailing behind you.  
  
"Please, sit." The Headmaster said, though his voice was more demanding, and not wanting to anger him further, you did as he said. Canada sat down on the other chair, after Alfred demanded him with a half-arsed glare ( _his anger was more focused on the Headmaster, as if the Headmaster has done something bad_ , you thought, unsure on how you should feel about that). The Headmaster coughed, catching your attention once more, and he leaned backwards, crossing his hands together like some weird mafia boss. You suddenly felt like a little child again, back in your own youthful days, where you were in front of your own headmaster and getting told off for some such nonsense.  
  
"Miss. Jones-Williams, I assume you know why you're here," The Headmaster begun, staring directly at you, and you resisted the urge to gulp as you nodded silently. "Well, then you should know that Mr. Matthew here got into a bit of trouble, didn't you Matthew?" He turned his gaze to glare at your youngest, and you felt a surge of protectiveness build inside of you. He was a kid, and while yes, you weren't pleased he got into trouble, this was Matthew and he would learn from his mistakes.  
  
You opened your mouth, your own eyes narrowing at the male before you, ready to start shouting at him- but your eldest beat you to it, "It's not his fault the dork was shouting at me," The Headmaster turned to glare at him, one eyebrow raised at his comment, "-nor is it my fault. Matthew was just trying to stop him! He was trying to help me!" His voice was now raised to the point where you winced, even as he turned to face you, determined to get his mother on his side and not really caring if the Headmaster was as well.  
  
"Mr. Jones-Williams! Calm down this instant!" The Headmaster shouted, eyes blazing, "I will not have such a delinquent stand and shout at me in my very own office." Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out childishly to the male, to which the older man huffed back and said, with one finger pointed at him, "Remember who you're dealing with, boy. I could get both you and your brother kicked out of here in a heartbeat."  
  
It was with these words, your motherly instincts kicked in, and you turned to face him, (E/C)eyes blazing themselves. "Mr. Anderson, I would so gladly appreicate it if you did not scream at my children, and instead focused on doing your actual job and telling me what the heck I'm here for!" Your own voice raised a little with each word, until you were standing and shouting at him. Yes, maybe you should have calmed down, maybe you shouldn't have raised your voice at the man who could get not just one but both of your sons kicked out if he so wished it, but you refused to just sit there while he shouted and uttered threats at your sons for no apparent reason.  
  
The Headmaster turned and glared back, and soon it was just a test of who would look away first. You glared at the Headmaster, the Headmaster glared at you, and although you weren't facing them, you could tell the young boys were glaring at the male before you too. _This was not how I expected or wanted this to go,_  you thought as you continued to stare. Eventually, the Headmaster looked away with a huge sigh, falling down onto the seat behind him. "Please, Miss. Jones-Williams, just sit down." You huffed at him, not quite believing he wasn't saying sorry (and therefore, deciding you weren't either), and leaned a hand over to your youngest, who stll looked quite worried.  
  
Matthew took your hand quite eagerly, as if he had been waiting for it this whole time, and you gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling softly when he looked up at you. "It's alright," You mouthed, and noticed the visible relaxing of his shoulders. Giving his hand another squeeze, you turned back to the Headmaster with an expectant look, to which he sighed once again and went into the detailed description of what brought you all three into his office in the first place, with more interjections from Alfred than you'd have liked.  
  
_Two Hours Earlier..._  
  
_Matthew sighed as he walked into his last class of the day, his older twin brother walking slightly ahead of him. Alfred, as always, was chattering about something or another, but Matthew couldn't for the life of him understand what. The last week had been quite busy, what with homework and his talkative brother, and then add the thought of them going around their dads this weekend, and yeah, Matthew was tired and slightly nervous._  
  
It wasn't like he didn't love his dad, because contrary to what some may think, he did. Of course he wasn't entirely happy with his dad for leaving his mother just like Alfred's dad did, and there was still a little bit of anger and hatred there, but he did love him. He just didn't particularly like being separated from Alfred or his mother.  
  
_Matthew knew it was childish, it's just for as long as he could remember, it's been Alfred, his mother and him. Neither Alfred's father or his came until both boys were at least ten, and he had never found it easy to make friends, so he'd gotten so used to it being just the three of them that when their fathers came, it jostled things and Matthew was still trying to get used to it._  
  
_"Yo, Mattie, you listening?" Alfred's voice startled him back to reality, and he shook his head, glancing around the room to see he'd subconsciously sat at his desk. Turning to face his brother, who sat behind him, Matthew smiled sheepishly and said softly, "Sorry, daydreaming." Alfred rolled his eyes, shaking his head while softly chuckling and said, "That's alright, but only because it's you, brother. Oh, the teacher's here." Matthew turned just in time to see the teacher shut the door and walk over to her desk, signalling the beginning of class._  
  
_The first half of the lesson went quite uneventful, in that the teacher lectured on and on and occasionally asked random students to see if they were actually listening. Most weren't. Matthew was occasionally asked as well, and all of them he answered, all of the questions answered correctly. It was quite nice to see a smile on the teacher's face, even if the smile was a tiny, second-long one._  
  
_The teacher would then continue on with the lesson, and Matthew would continue writing down notes. It was alright, (and almost made him forget that once the first half was over, he had just thirty minutes left until he would leave to stay with his dad)._  
  
_But of course, things had to change for the worse when the teacher was suddenly asked for assistance by another teacher (some rowdy child was causing mayhem or something), and since she didn't have a TA today, the students were all fixed with a glare before she left, silently daring anyone to start trouble._  
  
_The glare was ignored though because the second she closed the door, the bullies in the group instantly stood up and walked over to the board, grabbing the marker and eraser to start drawing some rude images. Matthew sighed as he looked down, hoping he was ignored until the teacher came back._  
  
_He wasn't. After a while of drawing and writing rude things, the bullies got bored and turned around, their eyes instantly zoning in on the quietest kid in the room - Matthew. He sighed again as they raced over, one of them slamming their hands onto his desk, startling a gasp out of him. "Hey there, nerd." One of the bigger bullies said, snickering along with his fellow idiots as if what he'd said was funny. Matthew resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead tried to ignore them, hoping they'd get bored and leave._  
  
They didn't, and instead pestered him, poking and prodding at his shoulders and head whenever he'd ignore them. Matthew bit his lip to resist screaming. They want a reaction, don't give them what they want _, he reminded himself, and he was about to do it, just take a deep breath and ignore them but then the sound of a chair scraping against the floor could be heard and Matthew couldn't help but wince._  
  
_Not only was the noise sudden and loud, but he knew who had done it, and he knew what was about to come next before it even happened. The movement out of the corner of his eye was as quick as he expected, and then the bigger bully was on the ground, Alfred looming over him with a angry look. "Don't pick on my brother, you doofus!" He exclaimed, and Matthew quickly stood up when he saw the bully's eyes widen before narrowing fiercely at his brother. "Al, please!"_  
  
_He barely got to him before Alfred was tackled to the floor, the bully punching and kicking the younger boy. The youngest did his own punching and kicking, and soon both were rolling around, hitting and shoving the desks out of the way. Matthew had to step back a few times, trying to avoid getting tangled in the mess. He didn't know what to do! He knew he needed to get help, the bully was bigger than Alfred and as much as he pretends he is, Alfred breaks just as easily as everybody else. So, he's going to get hurt more, but he also_ _didn't want his brother to get in trouble, and of course the bully wasn't going to get as much trouble because as far as the teachers are concerned, that idiot of a bully is a golden child._  
  
_"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students started chanting, crowding around the fighting duo, and Matthew couldn't help but glare at them all. Seriously? Encouraging fighting? Matthew sighed, face twisting into a wince when he heard the two on the floor crash into yet another pair of chairs._ I need to get a teacher,  _Matthew thought reluctantly, not really wanting to get Alfred in trouble but not wanting to see him get hurt (more at least) as well._  
  
_So, turning, he ran straight over to the door, pushing his way through the crowd, and was just about to open the door when a hand shot out, grabbing him by the shoulders and tugging hard. He stumbled, lost his balance and fell to the ground, just barely missing hitting his head against one of the desks. Eyes blurry, Matthew could feel the looming presence of someone, and he rushed to blink, not wanting to be laying there while someone - probably who had knocked him down - stood over him. Raising a hand, he rubbed at his eyes, and looked up at- one of the other bullies, in fact, the girlfriend of the bully Alfred was fighting. She was scowling._ She's probably just angry that his brother beating her boyfriend's butt.  
  
_"You think you can just escape, you little punk?" She snapped, features twisting further into an ugly mixture of a scowl and a smirk, and as she scoffed and leaned down to pick him up by the scuff of his shirt, Matthew couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get out of this one. His brother was currently fighting and too busy to help, (not that he'd call for Alfred even if he wasn't), and as much as this girl looked like a skinny doll, she had surprising strength in her. Matthew could also see a tightly-curled fist, and knew this wasn't going to end well._  
  
He didn't want to just stand there and let himself get beat. He didn't want people to save him all the time! So, when he saw the fist move out of the corner of his eye, Matthew did the first thing that popped in his head; he reached out, grabbed whatever he could and swung his hand around, his eyes clenching tightly shut out of instinct. The sound of an impact could be heard, and then a hiss of pain before he was suddenly dropped, whatever it was he had picked up still tightly clenched in his hand.  
  
Matthew took a couple of deep breaths, absently noticing the chanting had suddenly stopped. Looking down, he saw it was one of the lesson's hardcover books. He knew they hurt a lot when you've been hit by them, yes, but- he looked over at the sound of a pained groan and realised there was no 'but'. It hurt, full stop.  
  
_"Mr. Jones-Williams, Mr. Jones-eh-Williams," The voice hesitated upon realising she'd needed to repeat it twice, before starting up again, her voice angry and surprised when she saw Matthew. She went on to scream down at both Alfred and Matthew, Alfred silently glaring at her and the bully even with a bruised eye and split lip. Half way through the shouting, the teacher turned to the rest of the class, lecturing them all for not coming to get her and instead encouraging the fighting._  
  
Eventually, the suddenly tired-looking adult finally deciding the shouting was doing too much damage to her voice, and sighed, silencing herself. She pointed to the door, not bothering to speak but Matthew knew what she wanted, and nodded, grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him out of the classroom. The teacher followed soon after, dragging the two bullies they'd been fighting with along wit her, and soon they were all walking to the Headmaster's office (or commonly known as Hell, Matthew suggested mentally).  
  
He was not looking forward to the lectures, and not to excuse what he'd done (of course, he knew that), but he felt absolutely terrible already. He didn't want to talk to the teacher, he didn't want to talk to the Headmaster, and he especially didn't want to talk to his mother. He knew his mother would be so disappointed in him, and not only that but she'd say goodbye to him in a terrible mood. Matthew didn't want that.  
  
Fianlly arriving to the Headmaster's room, they were all ordered to sit quickly and without an incident, and as the teacher 'explained' to the Headmaster what had happened (aka lied about most of it, pretending like she had seen it), the four of them were surprisingly compliant. The bullies' parents were called first, and they both each got their ear spoke off by angrily-speaking mothers. The girl bully's father shot an apologetic towards them to, to which Matthew smiled slightly to calm him. The boy bully's father starred straight away, seemingly determined to ignore everything around him (especially his son).  
  
After the awkward silence left when the two bullies left, Matthew sighed, letting his head fall into his lap, and when he felt an arm guide him to a shoulder, he let it be, letting his head fall onto his brother's shoulder as Alfred placed his head on Matthew's own. "Mum's going to kill us." Matthew said, quietly, eyes focused on one spot on the floor as thoughts of his mother appeared in his head. Alfred sighed and said none-to-helpfully, "I know." Matthew huffed at that, and ignored the chuckling, but he couldn't help but smile up at his brother when he felt him bring him in a little closer, wanting to comfort him as much as he could...  
  
"Not long after that, Mum arrived, and now, here we are." Alfred continued, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. After interrupting the Headmaster so much, he - smugly - told Alfred to tell them all. He did, and it was all the absolute truth.  
  
You knew it was, as well, because you knew your sons better than anyone did (and that included their fathers). You knew while Alfred was a trouble maker, he was not a liar. He'd often proudly proclaim his 'adventures', and then instantly regret it the second you grounded him, but still, it never deterred him from telling you and Matthew; and besides, even if he had, Matthew had spoke as well, making sure his own side was put across - Matthew couldn't lie for his life. Honestly, every little lie he's told has always been given away by the nervous picking of his nails. He doesn't even realise he's doing it, half the time, but it helps to know when he's lying.  
  
So, yes, when you heard Alfred and Matthew explain, you were inclined to believe them both. Of course, that didn't mean you would let them go unpunished. You understood Matthew was only trying to defend himself, and you knew Alfred was only trying to defend his brother (and then himself when he actually fought with the other boy), but you also understood they need to learn from their mistakes, and the only way Alfred-at least-would is by a punishment.  
  
Though, as sure as you were on the punishment, you weren't on what the Headmaster was going to do with your boys, or what they'd done to the other two. You sincerely hoped your sons aren't going to be the only ones punished.  _After all, it was the other two children that started it_ ,a childish side of you reminded you but you mentally shook your head, trying to be as mature as you should be... Look, Alfred got his childishness from somewhere, and it certainly wasn't his father.  
  
Suddenly remembering you hadn't yet said anything to your son's explanation, you snapped back to reality to find all of them staring at you, and coughed awkwardly. "Well, what will be their punishment be? I assume they will have one." You said, the last bit coming off more as a statement than a question. The Headmaster sputtered, his harsh demeanour breaking for a second in his shock, and then he seemed to snap himself out of it.  
  
Coughing, he sat up a bit straighter, and said "Well, Miss. Jones-Williams, violence is not tolerated by our school nor will it go unpunished. As punishment, for the rest of this week, Mr. Matthew Jones-Williams and Mr. Alfred Jones-Williams will be suspended from school. Starting next week, they will also have detention every day after week for the whole week." It was a...tolerable punishment considering, but to Matthew it looked as if his whole world had ended. Alfred just huffed and nodded his head, reluctantly agreeing. You nodded as well, before standing up and saying, "Well, if that's all."  
  
You didn't wait for the Headmaster to finish his stuttering, and instead turned, walked around the chair and over to the door, outstretched hands guiding your two sons in front of you. By the time you reached the door, the Headmaster had shaken himself out of his surprise and stood, looming over his desk as he called after you and the children. "You can't just leave like that-!" You stopped, turning to give him the slightest glare possible as you said, "We have discussed what I came here for, correct?" The male nodded, "Well then, I'll be on my way."  
  
Then you left, hands still placed gently on your sons' shoulders as you guided them out. You was silent as you walked, noticing the way Matthew's shoulders shook occasionally with barely-contained tears, and Alfred's tense shoulders relaxed the more you got further away. You sighed as you gave them both a little squeeze, finally arriving at your car. "Get in." You ordered, though your voice gentle, and you climbed in, starting the car as Alfred and Matthew scrambled inside, buckling their seat-belts.  
  
You drove in silence, not even the radio disturbing any of you. Alfred did not ask for it to be turned up, either, and Matthew stared out of the window, gazing but not really seeing anything. After a while of tense silence, you eventually sighed, breaking it, and gave a quick glance up at the two boys through the rearview mirror before focusing on the road ahead. "Boys," You began, your tone gentle but still with a warning behind it, quickly alerting them to your talking, "You both know I'm going to have to ground you, right?" You didn't bother beating around the bush.  
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Matthew nod and assumed Alfred did as well. "So, you both know that, that means you won't have the TV or computer. This also means you won't be going around your fathers; I've already explained to the both of them the trouble you've both caused and what I will do, and they have agreed. So don't worry, Matthew, you'll still be with us." You sent a quick smile behind, quickly turning back to the road, but you waited just long enough to notice the faint blush and shy smile your youngest gave. You could remember what he'd said, face down and flustered as he admitted something he hadn't had the courage to before, and you could still remember the guilt you'd felt. You just hoped Matthew would get over this fear.  
  
"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" You asked, turning into the parking lot of a shop. As they chattered away, Alfred a bit too happy for someone who had just gotten a detention and a grounding, you couldn't help but smile because despite the troubles they caused (because Matthew could be just as bad), they always did it with the best intentions for their brother in mind. As much as you were disappointed in them for fighting, you loved them for their protectiveness.  
  
_I suppose I've raised them well..ish. Well, I can always blame that side on their fathers._  You thought and mentally chuckled.


End file.
